Tami O'Neil: The First Mission Together
by Space-Gal 117
Summary: The first ever joint-mission with Tami O'Neil/Malek and her Tok'ra friends with her father's team, SG-1. Things go wrong and people are captured... What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Tami O'Neil/Malek headed towards the Stargate with Jacob Carter/Selmak and Martouf/Lantash, who were carrying a large brown bag. They were going to Earth for the first time since SG-1 had met the Tok'ra and had found Tami. Tami was the daughter of Jack O'Neil, the leader of SG-1. He had been overjoyed to see that she was alive and well; although not pleased that she was a Tok'ra host.

_There's nothing he can do about me being a host, nothing._

**Are you a little nervous?**

_Hah! I'm seeing all my SGC friends, other than SG-1 and my father, for the first time in 6 ½ months! SG-1 and my father for the first time in ½ a month! Of course I'm nervous! _A slight pause….. _ Sorry Mal._

**That's okay, I'd be nervous as well. A lot of things have changed for you….**

_I know, I'm a Tok'ra, I go on missions on a daily basis, and I'm now 14…. That was an awesome birthday party that Martouf/Lantash, Jacob/Selmak, and all the other Tok'ra threw for us…._

**Agreed, poor Aldwin/Gerim…. They were so sick from all that cake…. **

_Yeah, I noticed…. They kinda passed out from it all Mal…. Then woke up, puked, and then passed out again. Anyway, thanks for understanding…._

**No problem.**

Tami watched as Jacob dialed Earth. Tami took the GDO SG-1 had given her and prepared to enter the code. The Stargate activated and Tami quickly entered the code: 945720.

**So basically you might have to enter this 6 digit code while running for your life, being shot at, and hope that the Tau'ri technician on the other side has had his coffee that morning?**

_Yeah, that's basically it._

**That's it, we will die. I just know it.**

_Just think positively._

**We will die!**

_Malek…._

**What!**

_That's not thinking positively…_

Tami walked forward behind Jacob and Martouf and entered the Stargate… and came out on the other side on Earth.

"Hey!" Jack said, entering the Gateroom. "Stand down." He ordered the airmen pointed weapons at them. The men instantly lowered their weapons. Behind Jack came the rest of SG-1. Jack eyed the bag Martouf was carrying.

"Dad!" Sam said, she came up and hugged Jacob. Tami walked around them and was given a quick hug and kiss on the cheek by Jack.

"Hey kiddo." He greeted her, ruffling her newly cut, short hair.

"Hey dad." Tami said, looking up at him.

"You got your hair cut." Jack noted.

"Yep, do you like it?"

"I love it." Jack said, lightly tugging it. Tami grinned.

"Thanks." Tami said as General George Hammond.

"Jacob. How are you?" General Hammond asked Jacob/Selmak.

"Good George… and you?"

"Good." General Hammond said. "Briefing Room." He then added, gesturing for Jacob to begin walking. They quickly walked to the Briefing Room and entered it. Everyone sat down in the huge chairs around the Briefing Room Table.

"I hope we're not bothering you, but we found out that Heru'ur may be trying to create a new weapon of some sort. He may be planning to aim it towards Earth." Jacob said.

"Whoah, meaning end of the world sorta weapon?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack, Doom's Day, Destruction, End of the World, whatever you want to call it." Jacob said.

"So what are we all going to do?" Jack asked. Tami decided that she'd better speak up.

"We are planning to inflitrate the meeting between Heru'ur and a few of his minor Goa'ulds. Unfortunately we do not have enough backup in case something goes wrong and we have to escape. We would like for SG-1 to act as our backup. We understand if you cannot, or will not. In fact I can't see anything going wrong during the meeting." Tami explained.

"One of our main concerns is if Heru'ur discovers that we are Tok'ra, but it is unlikely that he will find out, unless someone tipped him off." Jacob said.

"And that within itself is unlikely." Martouf added for Jacob.

"Ahhh... General?" Jack said, turning towards him. General Hammond sat there thinking about their proposal about the joint mission.

"Okay, SG-1, you have a go." General Hammond said.

"Ummmm... There is one other thing..." Tami said, she was slightly smirking. Martouf put the brown bag on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've gotta be kidding!" Jack said, looking at himself in a mirror.

"I think it goes with your eyes, Jack." Daniel teased him.

"How am I supposed to fight in this?" Jack demanded. He was wearing a Goa'uld's servant style green pants and shirt and dark green boots. Daniel was wearing a blue version of Jack's outfit. Teal'c was wearing his Jaffa armor. A loud knock sounded, interrupting Jack's rant.

"Dad? Daniel? Teal'c? Are you guys ready?" Tami's voice came through the door and threw it open. Tami took in the outfit and she had to laugh.

**Do you see what he's wearing? HAH!**

_Yes, he looks ridiculous._

**That's why it's so funny!**

"Dad, you do realize it's not Halloween yet, right?" Tami asked him. She couldn't resist. He glowered at her.

Sam stared at herself in the mirror. The Tok'ra have got to be kidding. I can't wear this. I hate dresses.

A loud knock interrupted her thoughts. "Sam! Come on, everybody is waiting." Tami's voice said.

"Err... Tami, can you come in real quick?" Sam asked loudly. Tami entered, and stopped while she raised her eyebrow.

"Um, Sam. You do realize you have it on backwards right?" Tami asked her. Sam stared at her.

"Could you help me?" Sam's voice went up an octave higher than it normally was. Tami sighed and then came forward to help her friend.

"Oh, wow, um, hi Carter." Jack said, staring at his only female team member. Beside him, Daniel's mouth dropped open.

"Sam, wow... You look stunning." Daniel said, slightly stunned. Sam was wearing a very light blue dress that was gorgeous, and it made her look absolutely gorgeous.

**Hey Tami! Look at Martouf!**

Tami glanced over at said Tok'ra male. She almost giggled. His mouth was wide open, and he was staring at Sam like he had never seen anything like her.

_Mal! What about Jolinar and Rosha?_

**Oh no. This could become a big problem….**

_Poor Martouf and Lantash, I hope Jolinar and Rosha won't kill him._

**They shouldn't, not after what they did to escape Netu…. **

Tami winced, remembering Jolinar and Rosha's story about it. Tami was the only one that Jolinar/Rosha told about Netu. Jolinar/Rosha said that they wanted Martouf/Lantash to know the truth if anything happened to them. Since Tami knew about it, Malek discovered the truth as well.

_Good point, besides, they are 5 months overdue…. They are probably dead by now._

**You have a point, a very good point. But still, they have that ability to get out of situations alive and they do usually manage to get home in at least somewhat okay health.**

_I still have no idea how they do that._

**I know; it must be a gift.**

Jack suddenly turned to the Tok'ra as they all stood in the Briefing Room.

"Hey, don't you all have disguises too?" He asked them. Tami groaned.

"I almost forgot." Jacob said happily. Jack stared at him, he seemed entirely too happy about this. "I can't go. All of Heru'ur's minor Goa'uld have younger hosts. Martouf and Tami are going to be the minor Goa'uld. You four go and dress…." Jacob ordered the other two, or four, suddenly unhappy-looking Tok'ra.

"Jacob, I hate that dress, you know this." Tami said.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why do you make us wear it?" Tami asked, referring to both her and Malek.

"Because it's so funny!" Jacob answered happily.

"Ummmm…. Jacob, what are you going to be doing if you're not attending the meeting?" Jack asked him, as Tami and Martouf left the room. They both looked very unhappy.

"I'll be your transport. We're going in a Tel'tak, not by Stargate." Jacob answered.

"Oh, you know, this could be categorized as a 'surprise'. I don't like surprises." Jack said.

"Sorry Jack, I forgot to mention it." Jacob said.


	3. Chapter 3

_I really do hate this dress._

**I hate all Goa'uld clothing.**

_Yeah, I know, especially that one that I was wearing when I first met you._

**Oh, I hated that thing. At least you and I don't have to wear it now.**

_I believe we would earn some very strange looks if we came in wearing that._

***mental chuckle***

_*mental smile*_

Tami stood looking at her dress. It was black and white, and reminded her of a Halloween costume. Tami sighed, and continued getting ready by putting on the jewelry and brushing her hair.

After a while, Tami walked down the hall in her Goa'uld outfit, which earned her some weird looks. Of course, most of the SGC personal knew her, and knew about Malek (although they didn't know the actual name of her symbiote) and how Tami was a host to a Goa'uld-like symbiote. It caused some good friends to suddenly dash away when they saw her, as some were doing now. Tami quickened her pace when she saw Martouf walking in front of her, not wanting to be alone in the hallway, although she didn't have to far to go to the Briefing Room. Tami walked with Martouf through the door of the Briefing Room and SG-1, General Hammond, and Jacob/Selmak looked over at them.

"Ahhh…. Finally, I was just going over the traveling plans and the schematics for the meeting building with them." Jacob said, he then turned to Hammond. "George, it was good to see you."

"You two, Jacob." Hammond said, smiling.

Soon SG-1, Tami/Malek, Martouf/Lantash, and Jacob/Selmak were walking through the Stargate, and were suddenly on a very sandy planet... Tami could see 4 other Tok'ra standing around the Tel'tak that was going to take them on the 4 hour trip to Heru'ur's meeting planet.

Malek sighed, Jack O'Neil had been giving her the evil eye ever since she had taken control, the only reason she had taken control was because Tami insisted that they had to get used to the vocal distortions.

**Tami, do you want to take control? Your father is giving me the, er, evil eye.**

_I noticed that... But, we have to make him get used to it... Go talk to Martouf and Lantash or Jacob and Selmak. They've gotta get used to our voices..._

***mental sigh* Ok...**

_*mental pat on the back*_

***mental sad smile***

Malek got up, hesitated, then walked over to Martouf/Lantash.

"Hey." Malek murmured.

"Hey Malek." Lantash answered. He then sighed, "The Tau'ri don't seem to trust us, the symbiotes."

"I noticed that... Colonel O'Neil doesn't like me at all. He has been glaring at me ever since I took control. It is discouraging to realize that our own allies don't like us." Malek said. Lantash nodded his agreement.

"It is discouraging." Lantash said, looking slowly around the Tel'tak. Malek followed his eyes, noting that they paused on Samantha Carter, who was sitted next to her father.

"I am going to go and talk to Jacob and Selmak... Do you want to join me, and perhaps, talk to Samantha Carter?" Malek asked, watching his reaction carefully. Just as she predicated, Lantash blushed deeply at the sound of Samantha Carter's name. Malek smiled knowingly at him.

"Please, don't tell Jolinar and Rosha... They'd kill me." Lantash begged quietly, moving closer to Malek.

"Don't worry Lantash, Martouf. Your secret is safe with me... Try to be a little less obvious however." Malek told the Tok'ra male. They nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam?"

Captain Samantha Carter looked up at her father who had spoken, wondering what he was going to say now.

"Are you ok, kiddo?" Jacob Carter asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad…. I just feel… odd. Like something is going to happen…." Sam explained.

"It'll be fine. The Tok'ra have done this millions of times, we know what we're doing. This is our usual mission…."

"I know, I just still can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen…." Sam said trailing off as Tami came up to them. Only Tami wasn't in control.

"Jacob, Captain Carter." Tami's symbiote greeted them.

"Malek, is there a problem?" Jacob asked her.

"No, I just felt… uncomfortable over where I was." The symbiote, Malek, answered. Sam looked over at where Malek had come from and noted that Colonel O'Neil was over there, glaring at Malek's back. Sam sighed, she knew how Colonel O'Neil hated the Goa'uld and the thought of his daughter being a Tok'ra disgusted him, but he didn't have to make Malek feel uncomfortable being... um, in control. The sound of a creaking chair drew her attention away from O'Neil and back to her father, who was getting up. She knew that he was going over there to talk to the Colonel about his attitude towards Malek and the other symbiotes. Just when he was about halfway there, the ship rocked and dipped, Sam could hear shots from other ships being fired.

"We're being attacked!" Jacob yelled, running back to the piloting area. Then he added, "Teal'c, can you take the weapons?" Wordlessly Teal'c appeared and sat down at the weapons console.

The ship's wild rocking made it hard to keep your balance; the only reason Sam was still standing was because she was holding onto the back of her father's chair. Tami/Malek, Martouf/Lantash, and the rest of SG-1 didn't have that chair to hold onto. Sam had to admit, it was funny to see the Colonel rolling around the floor of the Tel'tak. Wham, someone crashing into her knees almost brought her down. Sam was surprised to see that it was Martouf who had bounced into her, and who was now holding onto the bottom of her father's chair for dear life.

"There is a message coming through." Teal'c said, sounding as if he was merely at a tea party, not in the middle of a battlefield.

"Got it!" Jacob yelled. The ship suddenly stopped rocking, as the message played.

A Goa'uld was on the screen. 'You have been surrounded Tok'ra and Tau'ri. Surrender now or be destroyed.'


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry about taking two years about getting this chapter up. I completely forgot about it and I was wandering around the Internet and popped up on Google and I suddenly thought, "Did I ever finish that". Turns out I never did. Oops.

_What are we going to do, Malek?_

**I do not know Tami. **

_Malek…. I'm scared._

**I am too my little Tau'ri.**

Jack O'Neil was in a panic. The Goa'uld who had captured them had separated the Tok'ra and SG-1. He had gotten himself zatted when he had tried to keep Tami with him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you've got to calm down. Pacing isn't going to help Tami… or anybody else." Samantha Carter said as she watched the Colonel pace back and forth in their tiny cell.

"I lost her again, Carter. I lost her AGAIN!" Colonel O'Neil practically yelled.

"Jack…" Daniel Jackson said as he watched from beside Carter.

"Daniel."

"O'Neil, what you are doing is unwise." Teal'c, SG-1's resident jaffa, said.

"Teal'c is right, Colonel. You're only tiring yourself out which will make it harder for you to rescue Tami." Carter stated hoping that would get through to him. It did. O'Neil stopped dead in his tracks when he realized the logic of what his team was saying. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the Goa'uld responsible for their capture walked into sight. He was flanked by two menacing jaffa and was smiling an evil smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm including the full names of everyone just to familiarize myself with the story again. Hopefully it's not too distracting for everyone.

Samantha Carter found herself being dragged down the hallway of the Goa'uld's flagship. She had been surprised when the Goa'uld had pointed to her after he surveyed the team. She had figured Colonel O'Neil or Teal'c would be chosen, since the Colonel was the leader of SG-1 and Teal'c was considered a traitor. She was jerked out of her musings when one of the Jaffa twisted her arm. She yelped and jumped as the Jaffa made her go faster.

Jacob Carter and his symbiote, Selmak, were not happy. Jacob was worried about his daughter, Samantha Carter, and Selmak was worried about everything else, including Samantha, who was more commonly known as Sam. Not only that, but Tami O'Neil, Jack O'Neil's daughter, had been gone for over an hour. The Jaffa had came to take her for "questioning", which meant torture until death. Jacob and Selmak's thoughts were interrupted when they heard a small struggle around the corner. Within ten seconds Tami was dragged into view by a Jaffa.

"Let go of me!" Tami's symbiote, Malek, cried. The Jaffa, remaining silent, merely deactivated the forcefield bars of the cell and tossed her inside to the other waiting Tok'ra. Malek shot a glare over her shoulder as the forcefield was reactivated and the jaffa left.

"Are you okay, Malek?" Martouf, another Tok'ra host, asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Malek said to Martouf, she then turned to Jacob/Selmak. "Your suspicions were correct. The Goa'uld who has captured us is Heru'ur."

"How did he find out that we were Tok'ra?" Selmak asked after he took control.

"I have no idea. I assume a traitor is in our midst." Malek said. She rubbed her hands on her face. When she took them off Tami was in control.

"Martouf... He mentioned Jolinar... I think he has her." Tami said. Martouf went pale and looked shaky. His head bowed and Lantash took control.

"Are you sure?" Lantash asked. He looked panicked as well. Tami nodded sadly.

Lantash turned around and walked to a corner of the tiny cell.

_Poor Martouf and Lantash... _

**I know. I know I would be heartbroken if something like this were to happen to me.**

_*hugs* I know Malek. _

***hugs***

Tami's and Malek's internal conversation stopped as Lantash turned around, his eyes were flashing.

"We must try to save her... if she's still alive." He stated.

"Of course we will try, Lantash." Jacob said, striding over to the younger Tok'ra.

As he was walking the entire Goa'uld ship rocked wildly. Jacob, caught off guard, fell and landed at Lantash's feet. Within a second later, Lantash also fell... right on top of Jacob. Tami also fell, and was sliding around uncontrollably on the floor. After a few seconds that felt like millennia to the three Tok'ra, the ship stopped rocking.

"I believe we have been hit." Lantash stated, unnecessarily.

"We see that." Malek, who had taken back control from Tami, replied dryly.


	7. Chapter 7

Carter ran down the hall of the Goa'uld ship. After the ship had began rocking wildly the Jaffa who had been holding her captive had lost his balance and had slid headfirst into a nearby wall. Carter wasn't even sure if he had been knocked unconscious or not, she had just ran. Now she was lost on a Goa'uld flagship without any weapons and backup. She just hoped she wouldn't come across anymore Jaffa. The familiar sounds of marching suddenly came to her ears. She had to find a place to hide and fast. She was approximately five feet from a doorway and, seeing no other alternative, raced to it and ducked inside it. The doorway led to a hallway, and Carter could see cells. Could it possibly be her team's cell? Or even her father's and his fellow Tok'ras' cell? She quickly moved farther in and surveyed the cells. No team, and no Tok'ra. But there was a young-looking blond woman in one of the cells. She looked dead, but Carter crept closer anyway. Surely the Goa'uld wouldn't keep a dead prisoner? At closer inspection Carter could see the young woman's chest was moving, but it seemed to be extremely difficult as her breaths were labored and difficult.

The woman's eyes opened suddenly and Carter jerked back a little as her eyes weakly glowed. Their eyes met and the woman smiled slightly.

"Hello." She said, her voice had the deep and echoing symbiote intonation. Her eyes closed and then she reopened them. It was obviously difficult on her.

"Hello." Carter said uncertainly. Either this woman was a Tok'ra or a captured Goa'uld.

"I am Tok'ra. Do you know of us?" This woman said.

"Yes. My father is host to Selmak." Carter said, unsure whether or not to volunteer this information.

"That means Sarouche is gone. She will be missed." The woman said sadly.

"What is your name?" Carter asked.

"Jolinar. My host is Rosha. Do you know of Martouf and Lantash?"

"Yes. In fact they're an on this ship right now." Carter said. The Tok'ra, Jolinar/Rosha, immediately began to cry.

"They're our mate... Our husband." Jolinar said, tears falling from her eyes. "It is likely we will die before we can see them."

Carter had no idea what to say, but decided to try anyway, "I'm..." She never finished her sentence as, suddenly, a Jaffa's staff weapon went off behind her and she fell.

Almost immediately another staff weapon went off behind the Jaffa and he immediately crashed to the ground. Tami O'Neil stood victoriously behind him, but the victory was short-lived as Jacob yelled, "Sammi!" He rushed to her aide and found that she was unconscious.  
>"Rosha?" Tami asked, she was staring at her fellow Tok'ra. Tami's head bowed and her eyes glowed. "It is I, Malek.""Malek? Where is Martouf? Lantash?" Jolinar asked, her eyes looking around wildly."Shh... They're coming." Malek said, deactivating the force field separating the Tok'ra."But where are they?""Gathering weapons. They should be here soon." Malek said, as she pulled Jolinar's head into her lap. "How is Rosha?""She is unconscious. She is always unconscious. I keep her that way so she cannot feel the pain, so she can die in peace." Jolinar said.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Sorry this chapter took a long time to show up. I'm trying to get everything finished for you all. This should be the last chapter for this story.

Malek sighed. She hoped Jolinar would be able to heal Rosha, but she could tell the feat would be impossible as Jolinar was very weak.

"Jolinar. Stop. You're just tiring yourself out and making recovery even more difficult. If we can get you back to the tunnels we will try to save Rosha, but you must reserve your strength." Malek told the exhausted Tok'ra.

"If I stop, she will die." Jolinar said, her eyes glowing weakly. Malek sighed, and then turned to a worried Jacob.

"How is Samantha?" Malek asked Jacob.

"Selmak says she'll make it, but will have lots of pain." Jacob said, his eyes were worried.

_Malek, is it possible to blend Sam and Jolinar?_

**Tami, Samantha would have to agree in order for us to do that. Unfortunately, Samantha may not wake up in time for us to ask. **

_Well we have to do something. Jolinar could unblend them, right?_

**Yes. It is possible, but is very difficult on both host and symbiote. **

_Still. Sam is hurt and Jolinar needs a host. It makes sense... right?_

**Yes it does, but again: Samantha needs to agree.**

Tami and Malek's conversation ended as Sam stirred. Almost immediately her eyes flew open and she gave a gasp of pain.

"Oh. Ow." Sam said.

"Hey kiddo." Jacob said.

"Hey dad." Sam murmured.

*** About 10 minutes later***

"So her host is dying?" Sam said, her face was white from the pain of her injury but she was still awake.

"Yes. Rosha is dying and most likely will not survive the trip back to the tunnels." Malek said.

"But if I ... blend?... with Jolinar then Jolinar will live?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And if you chose to change your mind later on then it is possible to unblend you. However, that process is painful and is a very difficult thing to go through for both host and symbiote." Malek said.

"Okay. Okay I'll do it." Sam said. She hoped that this was not a bad idea.

"We have to move them! There are Jaffa coming, Selmak!" Malek hissed quietly.

"I noticed." Selmak replied dryly as he reached down to gently pick up his host's daughter. He hoped that he wasn't making Jolinar's job more difficult. After quickly making sure Samantha Carter was stable in his arms he began walking, following Tami/Malek's retreating form.

The only reason Jack O'Neil was pacing around his cell was because he was worried sick. He didn't know where his daughter was, his team member had been taken hours ago, and the jaffa guards had disappeared in what seemed to be a stoic panic. Teal'c and Daniel had overheard enough Goa'uld to know that prisoners had escaped. Jack hoped that one of them had been his daughter.

A loud bang above them distracted Jack from his pacing. He immediately looked up and saw the face of the person he had most wanted to see: his daughter. She was in the Goa'uld version of an air-duct, which had already been deemed too small for the men of SG-1 to fit inside.

"Hi dad. What's up?" Tami said.

"Not much. You?" Jack replied.

"Oh you know, saving you." Tami said happily as she tossed her father a zap gun and within minutes SG-1 was free.

Tami quickly told them that they had found Sam and that the rest of the Tok'ra were waiting for them.

(Of course, while heading towards said meeting place, SG-1 ran into dozens of a Jaffa and got into a huge fire fight which you, as readers, are free to imagine for yourselves as I am terrible at writing battle scenes.)

After much conflict with several jaffa, SG-1 and Tami/Malek made it to where the Tok'ra waited, hidden by a stolen cloaking device. The Tok'ra and SG-1 then managed to get aboard a small cargo ship and managed to disappear while the Goa'uld ship exploded behind them.

Two days later:

"Are you sure you want to do this Carter?" Jack asked his team member.

"Yes, sir. I'm sure. I belong here now. Plus I can keep an eye on Tami for you." Carter answered.

Jack O'Neil sighed. He couldn't believe that he was voluntarily leaving one of his team members somewhere.

"You realize this is going to be a lot of paperwork, right?" Jack asked Carter.

"Yes, sir. But I'm sure you can handle it." Carter answered cheekily. Jack rolled his eyes, but didn't respond. Instead he turned to Tami and father and daughter said their goodbyes and gave their hugs.

Jack then turned around and joined the remainder of his team waiting at the active Stargate.

"Okay. Let's go." Jack O'Neil said. And then they were gone.


End file.
